Omayougozaimasu!
by grettama
Summary: Keyword: Pocky. Mayonnaise. Hijikata Toushiro. And Sakata Gintoki. A little bit shounen ai. My very first fanfic at Gintama fandom. A very short one-shot.


**/Omayougozaimasu!/**

Hijikata Toushiro berpatroli di sepanjang jalan-jalan sempit Distrik Kabuki yang sepi dengan deretan toko-toko yang kebanyakan masih tutup pagi itu. Ia menguap lebar dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Sekarang baru pukul setengah enam pagi.

'_Sougo sialan,'_ batinnya kesal. Kapten Divisi Satu itu memaksa Hijikata menggantikan jadwal patroli paginya dengan alasan dia sedang demam jadi tidak boleh keluar dari markas. _'Demam, kepalamu. Aku tahu dia sebenarnya cuma ingin tidur lebih lama,'_ gerugutu Hijikata, menendang kerikil tak berdosa di depannya. Yah, tapi walaupun disertai dengan keluhan, Hijikata tetap menyanggupi untuk menggantikan jadwal patroli Okita.

Menghela napas, Hijikata merogoh saku dalam seragam _Shinsengumi_-nya dan mengambil sekotak _pocky_ yang baru saja dibelinya dari _convenience store_. _Pocky_ dengan rasa terbaru yang sudah Hijikata idam-idamkan sejak awal bulan ini begitu iklannya muncul di televisi. _Pocky_ rasa mayonaise.

Hijikata memandangi kotak pembungkus _pocky _itu dengan wajah merona dan senyum lebar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, sudah tak sabar ingin melahap _pocky_ itu. Ah, rasanya pasti bagaikan surga dunia. Begitulah pikiran Wakil Komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu.

Perlahan, ia membuka bungkus _pocky_-nya dan memasukkan satu ke dalam mulutnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Benar, rasa mayonaise yang begitu kaya di lidahnya saat ini benar-benar sempurna. Tak ada makanan lain yang bisa menandingi cita rasa mayonaise. Apalagi makanan-makanan manis kesukaan _Natural-Perm _Sialan itu. Gula adalah makanan dengan cita rasa paling rendah dari semua makanan yang ada.

Hijikata mendengus geli dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Ia mengambil sebatang _pocky_ lagi dan memutuskan untuk mengisapnya lebih dulu agar bisa meresapi semua kelezatan mayonaise sebelum menelannya. Jadi sekarang ia membiarkan _pocky_ itu bertengger di bibirnya seperti rokok.

Namun seseorang yang mendadak muncul dari tikungan di ujung jalan membuat _mood_ Hijikata langsung turun ke tingkat paling bawah. Seseorang dengan mata ikan mati yang lebih parah dari biasanya karena masih mengantuk_, _ditambah dengan _natural-perm_ perak yang lebih acak-acakan dari biasanya. Orang terakhir yang ingin Hijikata lihat di paginya yang sempurna bersama _pocky_ mayonaise. Sakata Gintoki.

Hijikata mengawasi pria itu dengan tatapan tajam. Tapi _Natural-Perm _Sialan itu sendiri sepertinya tidak begitu mempedulikannya. Ia berjalan sedikit gontai sambil sesekali menguap lebar dan mengacak rambutnya yang sejak awal sudah acak-acakan. Hijikata mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya. Karena sepertinya Yorozuya Sialan itu tidak ingin macam-macam, jadi tidak ada gunanya juga dia mengintimidasi dan membuang-buang tenaga. Sekarang harusnya jadi kencan pagi yang sempurna bersama sekotak _pocky_ mayonaise-nya.

Tapi mendadak saja Gintoki sudah ada di hadapan Hijikata. Dan tanpa peringatan apapun, ia menggigit ujung lain _pocky_ yang masih bertengger di bibir Hijikata. Hal itu membuat Hijikata membelalak kaget, sementara Gintoki menyeringai lebar.

'_Apa-apaan dia?' _batin Hijikata frutasi, menatap Gintoki yang masih terus menggerogoti _pocky_-nya dengan seringai lebar di wajah. Hijikata sebenarnya bisa saja langsung melepaskan gigitannya di _pocky_ itu, tapi ia tidak mau melakukannya. Ia tidak mau dianggap lemah karena bisa diintimidasi dengan cara kekanakkan begini. Sampai mati pun ia takkan mau melepas _pocky_-nya yang berharga.

Jarak di antara wajah mereka makin menipis. Hijikata berusaha keras untuk bertahan walaupun sebenarnya ia gelagapan. Ia sekarang bisa mencium aroma susu stroberi yang kelewat manis dari napas Gintoki. Membuat wajahnya memanas.

'_Apa dia benar-benar akan terus sampai bibir kami saling menempel? Apa dia gila?'_

Tapi ketika hidung mereka sudah nyaris bersentuhan dan rona di wajah Hijikata sudah kelewat batas, Gintoki tiba-tiba saja menggigit _pocky_ malang itu sampai putus, dan menyeringai lebih lebar seraya menjauhkan diri dari Hijikata. Hijikata membatu.

"_Omayougozaimasu_, Oogushi-_kun_," ucap Gintoki sambil mengacak rambut Hijikata, dan berlalu pergi begitu saja seakan tidak ada kejadian apapun.

Begitu kesadaran Hijikata sudah kembali sepenuhnya ke dalam raganya, ia berbalik dan berseru jengkel, "Siapa itu 'Oogushi-_kun_', hah?" ke arah punggung Gintoki yang makin menjauh.

**/owari/**

Osh! Fanfic pertama saya di fandom Gintama! Dan tidak, saya tidak salah ketik. Itu benar-benar 'omayougozaimasu'. 'Mayo'-nya diambil dari kata 'mayonaise'. Bwahahaha. Maaf kalau OOC-nya kelewat batas, kurang manis, kurang mengena, kurang panjang, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya. Yah, fanfic ini dibikin kilat begitu saya bangun tidur pagi ini, dan langsung dipost begitu saja. Review akan sangat membantu ^^

Ah, saya sudah mencoba mengedit ini beberapa kali, tapi kenapa situs ini nggak mau menampilan tanda seru dan tanda tanya yang berjejeran? T^T Padahal harusnya di kalimat, '_Apa dia benar-benar akan terus sampai bibir kami saling menempel? Apa dia gila?' _itu setelah tanda tanya ada tanda seru. Dan setelah kalimat, "Siapa itu 'Oogushi-_kun_', hah?" itu juga setelah tanda tanya ada tanda seru. Dan saya juga sudah mencoba menggantinya dengan tanda tanya dobel, tapi nggak mau juga *headdesk* apa salah saya?

**Disclaimer: Hideaki Sorachi**

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH


End file.
